Warriors Book One: Bring the Thunder
by MysteryWriter000
Summary: Cats from each Clan need to come together. They all have problems within their Clan, and even more so, within themselves. Though to solve their problems for good, they may have to look within eachother for their answers...
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan:**_

**LEADER:**

**Mosstar**-gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY:**

**Wolfgrowl**-blue-grey tom with ice blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Petalwind**-Brown tabby she-cat with rare violet eyes and yellow belly fur.

**WARRIORS:**

**Sparksong**-Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Forestgleam**-grey tom with forest green eyes.

**Whitefang**-White tom with amber eyes

**Redleaf**-red tom with grey eyes. _**Apprentice, **_**Sunpaw. **

**Daisywater**-golden she-cat with blue eyes. _**Apprentice,**_ **Fangpaw.**

**Mapleleaf- **Dark brown tabby with white paws chest and underbelly. Yellow-green eyes. _**Apprentice, **_**Sapphirepaw.**

**APPRENTICES: **

**Sapphirepaw**-Silver she-cat with black paws and beautiful sapphire colored eyes.

**Fangpaw**-black tom with blue eyes.

**Sunpaw**-grey tom with piercing yellow eyes.

**QUEENS: **

**Rockbelly**-Small grey, light she-cat with green eyes (expecting.)

**ELDERS:**

**Rainfur**-bluish-grey tom with yellow eyes.

_**ShadowClan:**_

**LEADER: **

**Darkstar**-black tom with grey eyes.

**DEPUTY: **

**Swiftsmoke**-black tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **

**Littlewhisker-**grey tabby with green eyes. Apprentice, Ragpaw

**WARRIORS: **

**Duskstorm-**brown tom with yellow eyes._** Apprentice, **_**Willowpaw. **

**Burnfang-**red she-cat.

**Nightclaw-**Raven black tom with blue eyes. _**Apprentice,**_ **Thunderpaw.**

**Mudstorm-**brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Fernleaf-**tortoiseshell she-cat. _**Apprentice,**_ **Deadpaw. **

**APPRENTICES: **

**Thunderpaw**-Pitch Black tom with white paw and white stripes. Ice Blue eyes and a scar on left eye.

**Deadpaw**-white tom with black feet and underbelly.

**Willowpaw**-silver she-cat.

**Ragpaw**-red she-cat with amber eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Bluepoppy**-silver-grey she-cat (mother of Dustkit, Webkit, and Shortkit.)

**ELDERS:**

**Shadowfang**-black and white tom.

**Amberpelt**-golden she-cat.

_**RiverClan:**_

**LEADER:**

**Troutstar**-Tawny colored tabby with green eyes.

**DEPUTY: **

**Streamshine**-sleek silver she-cat with darker stripes, has black ear and tail tips, green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **

**Minnowface**-brown she-cat.

**WARRIORS:**

**Swiftmoon**-ginger tabby tom with one black paw and blue eyes.

**Brambleface**-light brown tabby with yellow eyes.

**Snowshine**-Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Silverfall**-she-cat with intense yellow eyes and long, thick silver fur. _**Apprentice,**_ **Spiderpaw. **

**Gorsewind**-Speckled black and ginger she-cat.

**Sandwater**-Light ginger she-cat with light blue eyes and blue-grey paws.

**Jayfang**-blue grey tom with light blue eyes-serious tom. _**Apprentice,**_ **Darkpaw. **

**APPRENTICES: **

**Darkpaw**-black tabby tom with green eyes.

**Spiderpaw**-red tabby with grey eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Ashpelt**-grey she-cat (expecting.)

**ELDERS: **

**Nettlefoot-**golden she-cat.

_**WindClan:**_

**LEADER:**

**Cloudstar**-Fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: **

**Owltail**-Grey tom with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **

**Adderbreath-**Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. _**Apprentice**_, **Mudpaw**

**WARRIORS: **

**Falconfang**-white and grey tom with amber eyes. _**Apprentice, **_**Runningpaw.**

**Sootpelt**-grey tabby with green eyes. _**Apprentice, **_**Mousepaw. **

**Amberheart**-golden she-cat. _**Apprentice,**_ **Crowpaw. **

**Oaktail**-Bracken colored tom with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES: **

**Crowpaw**-raven black tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Mousepaw**-brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Runningpaw**-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS: **

**Hailstorm**-white and grey she-cat (mother of Ravenkit, Stormkit.)

**ELDERS: **

**Reedtail**-red and black tom with blue eyes.

_**Cats outside the clans:**_

**Ginger-**White she-cat with ginger tabby patches. A loner that lives around the Clans.

**Sterling-**Dark grey tabby Manx (stub tail) with medium length fur and golden eyes. He's a friendly kittypet that lives with an elderly twoleg and his best friend, Amethyst.

**Amethyst-**Long haired, chocolate colored she-cat with purple eyes. She is a friendly kittypet that lives with an elderly twoleg and her best friend, Sterling.

**Darkwind-**Dark raven tom with sharp amber eyes. Tips of tail, ears, and his muzzle are a lighter grey. A ShadowClan rogue.

**Prologue Sneak Peek**

The full moon hung high in the sky as two figures walked along, their pelts gently brushing eachother's. The cats ran now, for the openess of the moor allowed them to without getting their paws stuck in undergrowth, unlike the forest they had just traveled through.

Their mouths opened wide, and they could smell a cat. No, not a cat, _cats. _There must have been many of them here, and their scents mingled creating a strong, pungent odor. The cats may have been surprised, but they were not. . .


	2. Prologue

**Hi Guys (and girls) it's MysteryWriter000! I hope you like the prologue for my story Bring the Thunder. Before you read it though, I have some credit to give out to people. To all the people who sent in cats I'M SORRY! I know I promised the prologue would be up yesterday, and I had it all finished, but my little brother spilled water all over my laptop! The keys were sticky and prevented me from typing! I had to sadly, type the Allegiances and the prologue all over again because my laptop is now ruined. I am working on it on the home computer and I hope it's okay. I worked on it all last night to make it up to you guys! I barely got any sleep (so it better be okay!) Anyways here is the credit for all of the people who created a cat on my create a cat.**

**Sparksong-Created by Lily Mackenzie**

**Streamshine, Swiftmoon, and Snowshine-Created by Waterstar03**

**Ginger-Created by theBubblegumKitty**

**Sterling and Amethyst (Ame)-Created by Nickel2011**

**Sapphirepaw, Petalwind, Sandwater, and Thunderpaw-Created by ScourgexScarlet**

**Rockbelly, Mapleleaf, Rustykit, Thrushkit, and Pinekit-Created by rockbelly1234**

**Silverfall-Created by Mew-Celebi account**

**Darkwind, Shadowfang, Amberpelt, Duskstorm, and Nightclaw-Created by Dekutree39**

**(I am also really sorry for the long author's note XD!)**

**Prologue**

The full moon hung high in the sky as two figures walked along, their pelts gently brushing eachother's. The cats ran now, for the openess of the moor allowed them to without getting their paws stuck in undergrowth, like the forest they had just traveled through.

Their mouths opened wide, and they could smell a cat. No, not a cat, _cats. _There must have been many of them here, and their scents mingled creating a strong, pungent odor. The cats may have been surprised, but they were not.

It wasn't their first time following these cats.

The scents varied. Some scented like the hills they were crossing now, others scented like the lake, or maybe the forest. They could also smell something foul too, foul as a dead badger. These scents were unusual to the two cats, but that also made it so intriguing.

One of the cats raced ahead, a dark grey tabby Manx. He padded along confidently, one stride after another. His eyes looked at the stars wonderously, and he almost didn't realize when the other one spoke.

"Sterling!" she hissed, "get back here!" A pair of purple eyes glared at him in the moonlight. "Sterling!" the chocolate she-cat hissed again. "I reluctantly agreed to go with you to see this, so I wouldn't suggest pushing it! You could get caught, anyways, if you go too fast!"

Sterling's eyes shone with mischevious cleverness. He slowed down to pad along with the long haired, chocolate cat. "Come on, Amethyst. It'll be fun!"

Amethyst made a snort. "It better be fun for all the trouble it caused us! What would our owner think if he saw us missing?" Even Sterling didn't have an answer for that.

"Do you smell that, Ame?" he said with his mouth open wide, "it smells like mouse! What do you say we grab a bite?"

Amethyst's pelt felt hot and she licked her fur gently grooming it. "I don't know...,"she said. "It doesn't seem like we should."

Sterling ignored her sentence and pounced on a small, furry creature nearby. The creature tried to run, but Sterling was clever. He leaped over the mouse to the other side of it, fazing it momentarily. Sterling took his chance quickly, and bit down hard on the mouse, killing it.

He dragged the mouse over to Ame. "Wanna bite?" he asked his mouth full of fur.

Amethyst shook her head vigorously. She felt shy about saying anything, but she pointed out that he should leave the mouse. Sterling tilted his head in confusion. "We passed some scent markings on the way here," Amethyst pointed out. "It seems as if these cats are very territorial...and I don't think they would appreciate us hunting."

Sterling looked down at the mouse he had just caught in fear. Ame had a very good point, then again, Amethyst had always been very bright. "Your right," he murmured. "What do we do with it now?"

"Leave it in those bushes, or something," Amethyst answered shyly. She looked down at her paws which made it obvious she was a little shy about being right.

Sterling's dark grey tabby structure strode off past the bushes. "Where are you going?" asked Ame curiously.

Sterling turned around in surprise. "To the river," he said. "I was going to drop it off in the river to wash off our scent from it. You did say they were probably territorial." Ame looked down at her paws and felt her paws getting hot. _Why couldn't she think of that? _Though she didn't critize Sterling. "I can leave it in the bushes like you wanted me to," Sterling said. "I don't want you to feel bad, Ame."

Ame shook her head. "No, Sterling," she called, "it's fine, completly fine. In fact, it was a great idea." Sterling nodded and trudged off toward the river.

With the both of them walking they passed the hills, and the lake came into view. The Lake took both Sterling and Ame's breath away. Moonlight sparkled on the surface and the mews of cats broke the silence. "This is the place," said Sterling happily. "Now are you glad I took you?" he asked Amethyst. Amethyst nodded and started to bound down the hill.

They kept a look out for what Sterling called Wild Cats and trudged through the marshy ground of the lake. "Ew!" Ame cried when her paw sank a whole mouselength into the sticky, gooey mud. Sterling just bounded ahead with pure excitment. "Where do we go next?" asked Ame questionly.

Sterling directed his muzzle towards an island in the lake. It looked just as cozy as the lake, but Amethyst couldn't see a way around it. Her feet plunged into the next step of gooey mud as Sterling said, "There's a fallen tree that we can go across to the island. We'll have to be careful, though, there are many Wild Cats on there and we'll have to be wary of our surroundings. Ame nodded in anknowledgement.

Sterling directed Amethyst and himself to the fallen tree. Sterling leaped first onto it bravely. The log wiggled back and forth and to keep from falling Sterling sunk his claws into the softened wood of the log. "Piece of mouse," he said to Amethyst, "it's easy." Ame wanted to believe him but couldn't help but notice his hair had fluffed out.

"Piece of mouse," she repeated to herself, "I hope it'll be a piece of mouse. She leaped onto the log and sank her claws into it immediatly to reduce the swaying. Her hair stood on end and she became aware of just how close the water was below her, lapping vigorously at the shore. They clawed their way across the log, gladly landing on the island minutes later.

Both of their pelts were fluffed up as they made their way through the island.

The island was large, but not huge. Sterling and Amethyst were glad on the way to their hiding spot they didn't run into any unwanted cats. They could see a huge tree in the middle of a clearing just ahead, and voices of cats were everywere. "Head over to that tree, Ame. Not the big one, but the other one off to the side. It'll give us a good view and keep us concealed," Sterling said directing his muzzle towards a tree to the left. Ame nodded solemnly and headed toward it with Sterling.

Sterling could feel Amethyst's pelt against his own and his pelt prickled in nervousness. He could feel her warm heartbeat beating like one against his own, and could feel her chocolate fur slightly resting on him for support. He glided his tail on her shoulder, guiding her to the tree. _I wonder, _he thought, _if Ame knows I see her as more than my best friend. _He studied her face to see what he could pick up, but her face was expressionless and he couldn't tell.

Both of them clambered up the tree easily when they reached it. It had many branches for them to rest their claws into, and it's sweet pine-like scent drifted into their nostrils. Once they had found the right spot in the tree, they looked down at the scene below, their claws holding tight to the branches to prevent them from falling.

Many cats were settled into the clearing, all the scents as one. Their many different colored pelts all shone in the moonlight, but their gleaming eyes were all fixated on four cats that sat in a huge tree in the center of the clearing. A large, fluffy white she-cat spoke out to the cats. "All is well in WindClan," she said, "prey is plentiful and we have just made two new apprentices. Crowkit and Mousekit will be known now as Crowpaw and Mousepaw. We have nothing much else to report."

A light grey, tabby tom picked up from there. His green eyes blazed as he announced, "We are happy for you, Cloudstar. ThunderClan has nothing much to report, however, we also have a new warrior." The cats eyes looked up at the tabby tom expectantly. He said, "Sparksong now sits vigil in camp." A couple of cheering meows came from the crowd of cats, but not many.

Ame looked over at Sterling and said, "I feel sorry for her. It doesn't seem like she's very popular within the cats." Sterling nodded too, pity in his eyes. They watched for awhile watching a so-called tom named Darkstar give his report.

Sterling and Amethyst's hair rose on the pelts when another scent drew their attention away from the meeting of cats. A big structure of a cat towered above them and his voice, cool and calm as the night, cut through the air.

"Just what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 1: Battle on the Moor

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 1 of Bring the Thunder and I hope you all enjoy it! In response to a couple of reviews, thank you for complimenting on my story!**

**Nickel2011: I'm so glad I was able to use your cats! I'm so glad I portrayed like you imagined! I hope I can continue to portray them like you want me to!**

**Lily Mackenzie: I'm glad you liked my story! And in response to your suggestion, I PMed you!**

**ScourgexScarlet: I am glad that you enjoyed the prologue! I PMed you too in response to your question!**

**Chapter 1:**

The sun beat down on Sparksong's dark tabby fur, warming it as she sat. The trees swayed with the gentle breeze of the wind and she sat observing it all. _As a warrior. _

Sparksong never knew she would make it this far. She never knew if ThunderClan would even make her an apprentice. She never knew if ThunderClan would even _keep _her. The scents of the forest calmed her and she opened her mouth wide. She could smell the scents of prey, rich, juicy, meaty, plentiful prey. This _was _were she belonged, and no one could make her know differently.

Sparksong felt the ground shake with the padding of paws, she heard the gentle pawpads as they hit the ground, she smelled the cat as it approached. She immediatly knew who it was.

"Hello, Daisywater," she said looking up to meet the face of a golden she-cat. Daisywater, unlike most cats in ThunderClan, was her friend. She had become a warrior a couple moons before Sparksong and was usually a very cheerful, optimistic cat.

"Hello, Sparksong," she said cheerfully, "I think you can get up now, your vigil's over." Daisywater's long tail lashed playfully. "We can go over to the fresh-kill pile and share something." Sparksong nodded and raised herself to her paws.

"Daisywater," Sparksong asked, "how was the gathering last night?" Daisywater blinked in surprise. _She must have forgotten I wasn't there. _Sparksong thought.

"Fine, fine," she answered, "the Clans seemed a little on edge, but that's normal." She hurried up to match Sparksong's big strides. "It was weird, though," Daisywater retorted.

Sparksong and Daisywater reached into the fresh-kill pile and plucked out a large, juicy vole. They both padded over to a sunlit spot and started to eat the vole. Sparksong thought it was a little stringy, but didn't say anything. _I shouldn't be complaining, _she thought, _I'm lucky that I'm even here. _She passed it over to Daisywater. "I'm not hungry," she said, "you can have it." Daisywater blinked at Sparksong gratefully and ate the rest of the vole quickly.

They started to share tongues as their pelts grew hot with the sun. "So," said Sparksong continuing their previous conversation, "why was the gathering weird?" They groomed each other in silence.

"Well, _you _weren't there!" she meowed. "C'mon, Sparksong, you've been to like _every gathering _since you were old enough to go!" She meowed quietly, "I should think that...you should be next in line for deputy."

Sparksong got a distant look in her eyes. Now that she was a warrior, she knew that many cats expected her to be deputy. _Why wouldn't I want to be? _She couldn't help thinking. Sparksong looked around the clearing. There were many cats who deserved to be deputy more than she did. _There is Mapleleaf,_ she thought, thinking of the dark brown tabby that would deserve to be deputy so much more than she would.

"You make me laugh, Daisywater," Sparksong said lashing her tail. "There are three reasons why I won't become deputy." Daisywater listened intently with her blue eyes staring at Sparksong. "One, I haven't mentored an apprentice," she said, "two, I am still a young warrior. Three, many cats deserve to be deputy more than _I _do." Sparksong knew there was a forth reason, but she didn't want to speak of it. Being herself, Sparksong wanted nothing to do with her past, or any haunting memory from it.

Daisywater sighed. "I guess you could be right," she said licking Sparksong's pelt down, "but you still have an amazing talent for it." Sparksong could see the sparkle in Daisywater's blue eyes as she thought of what a great deputy Sparksong would make.

Daisywater spotted Wolfgrowl first. "Oh dear," she said tail whipping, "Wolfgrowl's heading this way."

Sparksong understood her concern. Wolfgrowl was the ThunderClan deputy, and to be perfectly honest, not the nicest cat ever. Sparksong's ice blue eyes stared coldly into Wolfgrowl's ice blue eyes. She could see Daisywater shiver with their eyes colliding, making the place feel like a cold, leafbare's day.

"Sparksong," he said coldly, "what a...pleasure to see you." His blue-grey pelt reflected in the sun.

Daisywater leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Sparksong, he's just jealous that you'll be the next deputy if he dies." Wolfgrowl shot Daisywater a cold glance. Sparksong's pelt prickled in embarrassment. It was dead obvious he had heard Daisywater's statement.

"Well, since the both of you of busy lying around all day, why don't you come on Mapleleaf's patrol? I'm sure the two of you can do better than relax all day," he exclaimed. Daisywater's neck fur rose and she drew her lips back in a hiss. Wolfgrowl walked away and if he saw Daisywater's anger, he took no notice of it.

Both of them got up and started to pad towards Mapleleaf. He was busy organizing his patrol. Sparksong felt pitty for him. He was already to be a father of Rockbelly's kits, and he was busy doing deputy duties as well. Sparksong started to wonder why Wolfgrowl was calling them lazy when he hadn't been doing much to help patrols at all.

Daisywater must have been reading Sparksong's mind because as they reached Mapleleaf she said, "Just who does he think he is?"

"Simple," Sparksong said, her ice blue eyes as calm as the lake when it was frozen, "Deputy."

**Sapphirepaw's POV**

Mapleleaf's patrol started the same as most patrols those days. Mapleleaf padded along confidently in the lead, while Sapphirepaw, the only apprentice on the patrol, stood in the back of everyone. Sapphirepaw's eyes scanned the cats that were on the patrol.

Her mentor Mapleleaf was in the lead, followed by Sparksong, Daisywater, Redleaf, and herself. They had finished marking their territory around ShadowClan and were heading toward the WindClan border.

Mapleleaf would stop her every so often and ask her what she could smell. Sapphirepaw would do the same thing, she would open her jaw and take in the scents of the forest. This time she was confused.

"I smell a mouse," she said, "and a thrush. There is also some WindClan scent." Redleaf, another warrior, rolled his eyes.

"That's because we're at the WindClan border, mousebrain," Her sapphire eyes gleamed with fury as Mapleleaf gestured his tail for Redleaf to be silent. His expression clearly said, _let's see what she has to say! _

Sapphirepaw took a deep breath, "there are hints of RiverClan too." Mapleleaf blinked in surprise and sniffed the air for himself.

Before Mapleleaf could speak, however, Sparksong and Daisywater came padding along. They had gone ahead and had started to mark their territory. "She's right, Mapleleaf," said Sparksong. Sapphirepaw gazed at Sparksong with respect and fear. She knew it wasn't right to fear Sparksong, but she felt as if her ice blue eyes were always reading her mind, knowing all her thoughts and secrets.

Mapleleaf nodded solemnly. "From the way I see it," he said, "it looks as if RiverClan is attacking WindClan!" Sapphirepaw stood there in shock while the other warriors around her nodded in understanding.

"WhAt?" she cried.

"Well," said Redleaf, "I'm going to check out the border one more time and be sure." Daisywater, Sparksong, and Mapleleaf all nodded in acknowledgement.

Mapleleaf turned to Sapphirepaw. "Sapphirepaw I want you to stay here while the rest of the warriors go check out the border," he retorted. His tail whipped back and forth impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Sapphirepaw's silver pelt prickled with embarassment. "But, Mapleleaf!" she said, "I'm well trained, I can fight!" She unsheathed her claws challenging anyone to argue. Just because she was an apprentice _didn't _mean she couldn't fight like a warrior.

Mapleleaf looked at her with discouragment. "I didn't say we were fighting," he said padding off. Sapphirepaw wanted to argue, but her mentor had already hurried off towards the border.

Sapphirepaw's eyes blazed with fury. _Why can't I fight?_ She thought. _If WindClan really needs our help, who are we to ignore this battle? _Sapphirepaw sat and argued with herself.

Then, she heard the cry of her mother. Sapphirepaw stood up hairs on end. "Mother?" she called, "I thought you were dead." She waited for an answer, but no response came. Sapphirepaw told herself she had just imagined it. _Your mother's dead and it's your fault, _she thought. She remembered the day of the battle and how she could have saved her. _What if there are innocent cats like my mother in WindClan? _She thought. _Am I going to ignore the fact that they need help and cause another death?_ No, she couldn't face that again.

Her silver fur prickled with intensity as she made her decision. She couldn't let another life fall into the clutches of death because of _her. _Making her descision, she ran to the border and across, only feeling two things. One, the heat of the warriors' eyes boring into her with shock, and the wind ruffling her pelt as she raced along moorland. She stopped in mid leap when she heard her mentor's voice.

"Sapphirepaw," called Mapleleaf in shock, "what are you doing?" Sapphirepaw raked her claws against the ground.

"I'm going to help with the battle!" she exclaimed.

Mapleleaf gazed in horror. "This is not our battle to fight! Come back here right now!"

Sapphirepaw was too late. She whipped around just in time to see RiverClan fleeing. She gasped in horror. They were heading towards _her. _

The golden she-cat Daisywater called out to her, "Run Sapphirepaw, run!" Sapphirepaw's sapphire colored eyes gazed around the moor for any chance of escape. Before she could act, the RiverClan cats were on top of her. She spotted the RiverClan deputy, Streamshine, just before she was toppled over by a light, ginger she-cat.

She heard Mapleleaf's yowl of battle as he joined in to save his apprentice. Sapphirepaw also heard the rest of the patrol following. Their footsteps like thunder on the ground.

She used her hind legs to spring the ginger cat off of her and leaped up. The ginger cat was just as fast. The cat was up in no time and Sapphirepaw guessed that the cat must be a warrior. When the cat leapt at her again she dodged quickly and clawed at the warrior's shoulder. The warrior howled with pain as new blood welled from the wound. Sapphirepaw took her chance and sank her fangs into the warrior's leg. The warrior fell down and Sapphirepaw looked around.

They were winning. She saw her mentor battling the RiverClan deputy, Streamshine and their moves matched eachother perfectly. None of them had any wounds from eachother. She saw Redleaf taking on two apprentices and Sparksong and Daisywater winning against a number of warriors.

Streamshine looked around and saw that they were badly losing. Her eyes welled with grief as she saw another warrior, Snowshine, her sister, bleeding badly. "Retreat RiverClan!" she called, "retreat!" The rest of the RiverClan patrol fled with her, running away from the ThunderClan warriors.

Sapphirepaw, with her many scratches, hurried along hastily and across the border. "What were you thinking?" asked Mapleleaf sternly when they were safe in there own territory.

Sapphirepaw hung her head down in shame. _What had she been thinking?_ She couldn't answer. She had caused this battle. At least _this time, _no one was badly hurt.


	4. Chapter 2: An Accident in the River

**Hey girls and guys! This is Chapter 2 of my Warriors story Bring the Thunder. I know it's really short, but that's because I'm sick at home today and I really didn't feel like writing much. Sorry if kind of reflects my mood. This chapter is actually about RiverClan after the battle. Anyways here are my replies to the reviews.**

**Lily Mackenzie: I'm glad you told me more about her character! I also PMed you about it. BTW if you have any more to tell me about her character please PM me instead I will see it quicker and we don't want to spoil everything about her to those who don't know about what's planned for her (sshhh!)**

**Mew Celibi account: I'm really glad you like it!**

**rockbelly1234: Yeah, I'm glad you sent in those characters. I will also continue to PM everyone who sent in a create a cat when there's a new chapter! **

**ScourgexScarlet: I am glad you liked that I used Sapphirepaw!**

**Nickel: As for Sparksong's past, yes it will be reavealed later in the story.**

**Oh quick question to all of you to (leave you answer in the reviews) !**

_**Who do you think the white and ginger she-cat is? (It's in the Allegiances)**_

**Chapter 2:**

Minnowface's tongue gently licked the RiverClan deputy's wounds. Streamshine's ears twitched with annoyance. "I don't think I'm that bad, Minnowface," she said to the RiverClan medicine cat. Minnowface checked her scratches one more time for any other serious wounds.

"I suppose you aren't," Minnowface replied. The medicine cat looked over to where Streamshine's sister sat in the den. Streamshine was full of concern.

"Is she okay?" Streamshine asked, paws prickling with nervousness. Minnowface nodded and returned to some of the other warriors that had been in the battle. Streamshine's pelt grew anxious with the waiting, but she knew she had to respect the medicine cat.

Minnowface turned back around. "Streamshine," she asked, "can you go fetch me some poppy seeds? We're very low." Streamshine nodded.

Streamshine arose to her paws and padded out from the den. She almost tripped once or twice as a result to her claws sticking into the moist ground. As she ran, Streamshine could feel the cold fog washing over her like a wave.

_Why couldn't it have been me who was hurt? _She wondered. Why did have to happen to her sister? Streamshine padded along, alone in her thoughts. Someone must have read her mind because she looked up to meet the face of Sandwater, a RiverClan warrior. "It's good you weren't hurt," she mewed, "Troutstar needs you."

Streamshine blinked in surprise, then in guilt. Sandwater had been on that patrol and had been wounded in her shoulder and leg by some ThunderClan apprentice.

Sandwater looked down at herself, licking her wounds. "Don't feel guilty," she said. "That apprentice put up a good fight. You were battling Mapleleaf and I saw you couldn't help any of us."

Streamshine heard this, but it didn't make her feel any better. She looked down at her paws, ashamed. "We couldn't even beat WindClan," she murmured. She thought Sandwater was going to say something encouraging about that to, but she seemed to take no notice of Streamshine's statement. She told Sandwater about the poppy seeds and left her basking in the sun.

Streamshine's pelt was hot with the sun beating on it and her pawpads were cracked. She was going to point that out to Minnowface when she was in her den, but she didn't want to cause any uneeded herbs to be wasted. She sort of felt amazed she was even named deputy, after all, she was a young warrior when he named her. She was a good fisher and a vicious fighter according to most of the warriors around her. But Streamshine took no notice. She just wanted to do the best for her Clan.

She looked up in surprise and discovered that her paws had taken her to the river. With the river's calm and flowing current, it relaxed her. She stopped a moment to look at the River. The calm current, the bundles of fish swirling around, the soggy banks around her paws that made them feel quite soothed instead of dry and cracked.

Streamshine stood quietly, not letting her shadow tower of the river. She watched a big fish as it swam by. Her paws tensed to lunge at it right away, but she stopped them. She had to wait for the right moment. Then, suddenly she scooped the fish out of the water visciously. The fish landed on the ground, flopping its slippery body back and forth. Streamshine dug her claws into it and held her claws in it until she was sure it was dead.

Satisfied with her catch, she scooped it up in her mouth and was just about to head to camp to put it in the fresh-kill pile. Then, she heard the scream.

At first she stopped. She thought in fear that it was a badger, or a fox, but she was relieved and heart shaken when she figured out it was a _cat's _scream.

Streamshine whipped around quickly, just in time to see a white and ginger head bob out of the surface of the water.

A cat was _drowning._

At once Streamshine leaped to her paws, dropping the fish she had just caught. The soggy ground didn't stop her from running with the wind in her paws to the river. Frantically, she looked around.

She couldn't see anything but the rushing of the water. _Was the cat gone? _She gasped a breath of relief when she saw the white and ginger head rise again from the water, though this time farther down stream. The cat was screaming frantically, its paws flailing around in the water desperatly trying to latch on to something. Streamshine was relieved when she saw her pelt get caught on a branch.

Streamshine dove into the water, thrusting herself of the soggy bank and into the current. Her strong paws swam against the current, gliding easily across to the cat. She tried to grab her by the scruff, but the cat resisted. In result of the resist, the cat unlatched itself from the branch, flowing further downstream. "Great StarClan!" muttered Streamshine irritably.

She swam faster in a hasty motion, trying to reach the cat. Though it was hard to see because the water the cat was flailing hit her in the eyes. _Why didn't that cat listen? _Once she had reached the cat once more, she grabbed the cat by its scruff again, and this time the cat didn't resist. She swam back to the shore, but the cat was heavy and weighed her down.

She finally got to the shore and clawed at the banks, hefting the great burden of weight laid upon her. She flopped the white and ginger cat on the ground, breathing heavily. "Just what," she wheezed, "do you think you were doing?"

The cat got up before her very eyes and looked at her. Streamshine was startled. The eyes she saw showed no gratitude. They were cold and flashed with anger. Streamshine hoped she wouldn't try to run because she knew she could not follow being this tired. Her bellyfur was already soggy weighing her down against the ground.

"I can...take care of myself," the cat wheezed,"I'm not helpless." Streamshine's own green eyes blazed with anger. _How could she say that? _

"Well," replied Streamshine, "it sure didn't seem that way when I had to rescue you from drowning, mousebrain! Why would you even try to swim?" She could see the rage in the other cat's eyes. The other cat tried to storm off, her left leg lame. Streamshine ran to block her way.

The other cat's anger was enourmous. "You can't stop me from leaving!" she hissed, lips back in a snarl.

"No, I can't," replied Streamshine, "but I can tell your in a bad need of a medicine cat."


	5. Chapter 3: A Scream in the Night

**Greetings! I just finished Chapter 3! It's another short chapter, but that's because chapters two and three were more there to introduce the characters. The chapters will be longer when we get past introducing everyone (well not everyone but some of the important cats I mean!) BTW you will find who the white and ginger cat is in Chapter 4. Here's your question for the chapter:**

_**Who should the next POV be about?**_

**Chapter 3:**

ShadowClan's territory was quiet. Thunderpaw stalked his prey, his paws silent as moss on the ground. He licked his lips in hunger. The fresh-kill pile would soon be one vole bigger, and Thunderpaw's hunger would soon be satisfied. His crawled forward once more, his black belly fur barely rubbing against the ground.

Then, he pounced, snatching the vole and killing it, instantly. _What a catch! _He thought triumphantly. _I better go show Nightclaw! _

He padded over to his raven black mentor, mouth full of vole. He dropped the plump vole at Nightclaw's paws. "Is this good enough, Nightclaw?" he asked.

Nightclaw leaned over the vole and sniffed it snobbishly. "Your...er...becoming a fine hunter, Thunderpaw," he meowed grudgingly. His tail lashed quickly as he tried to think of something to critize him about. "However, we still need to work on your battle training."

Thunderpaw bowed his head respectfully, thanking the warrior for his praise. _He actually got a compliment out of Nightclaw! _Thunderpaw leaned forward to bury the vole, but his mentor stopped him. "You've hunted quite enough for today, Thunderpaw," he said, "you deserve to relax."

Thunderpaw secretly agreed with him, but if he ever hoped to become leader someday, he needed to be as useful as possible. Then again, if he wanted to become leader someday, he also needed to respect his mentor's chocies...

"Thunderpaw, are you coming?" said Nightclaw. Thunderpaw blinked in surprise. His mentor was already padding towards camp, thrush in his jaws. "I said," he reapeted, "are you coming?" His blue-eyed stare bore into Thunderpaw, chilling him to the bone.

Thunderpaw nodded and picked up the big vole. His mouth watered as it touched the juicy animal and he had to restrain himself from eating whole. As he padded over to Nightclaw, he winced at the sight of his stare. "Let's go," meowed Thunderpaw as he ran through the territory, his black fur sticking to him from the heat.

On the way back to camp, he uncovered the rest of his prey. A rabbit, a starling, and a mouse. Nightclaw helped him carry the prey and they bounded toward the camp at speedy time.

The ShadowClan leader, Darkstar, welcomed them into camp with a curt nod. "I assume hunting has gone well," he observed seeing Nightclaw struggle to carry Thunderpaw's prey and his own combined.

"Yes, Darkstar," Thunderpaw bowed. Nightclaw did the same. "Did you hunt well, Darkstar?"

"No," he calmy stated, "I have been doing other leader duties, like organizing patrols. Would you like to come on Dawn patrol?"

Thunderpaw nodded eagerly, but before he could say anything his mentor cut in, "Sorry, Darkstar, but I have plans to take Thunderpaw out for battle training tomorrow." Thunderpaw tilted his head in disappointment. He would _not _be coming on Dawn patrol. Darkstar simply nodded in acknowledgement and headed toward his den with a piece of fresh-kill.

Nightclaw and himself padded toward the fresh-kill pile to drop the prey in. Thunderpaw's pelt prickled with suspiscion. "Nightclaw," he began, "why can't I go on Dawn patrol?"

Nightclaw dropped his thrush in and replied, "I already told you and Darkstar. We have battle training tomorrow." His ear twitched with annoyance.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" said Thunderpaw curiously. He saw Nightclaw's eyes blaze with anger.

"Quite," he said and stalked off to share tongues with another warrior. Thunderpaw sighed. He wasn't sure that was the _only _reason.

A silver she-cat came over to him. It was Willowpaw, another ShadowClan apprentice. Her pelt was nice and smooth, and immediatly Thunderpaw knew she had been sharing tongues with Deadpaw.

"Hi, Thunderpaw," she said. "I have a huge squirrel over there." Thunderpaw could tell she was embarassed because she looked down at her paws. "I thought maybe we could share?" she continued.

Thunderpaw sighed. "Okay, Willowpaw," he mewed, "we can share." Willowpaw jumped in delight and immediatly hurried him over to the spot where she had been eating. "You can sit next to me," she said delightfully.

Thunderpaw obeyed and sat at her side. His pelt touched with hers and he could feel a prickly sensation sweep over her. Thunderpaw could obviously tell Willowpaw fancied him, and that was fine with him, but he just couldn't help but not feel the same way. Willowpaw was his _friend _and that was the way it was supposed to stay. He tried to feel a sensation in his pelt when his pelt touched hers, but he just couldn't.

He gobbled up the juicy squirrel, savoring all the flavors. He loved the taste of fresh-kill immensly and was sad when it was gone. "I think I'll be going to bed now," he said to Willowpaw. She nodded and let him through.

Thunderpaw trodded off to the apprentices' den cheerfully. After all, his stomach was full and his training was going well.

He settled in his nest with his fur nice and warm. His little nose gently stuck out of the moss bedding and his breathing was slowed. He fell asleep quickly.

In his dream, Thunderpaw was alone. He could tell it was leaf-fall because his paws would crunch everytime he walked. There was a chilly wind and his bones shook. _Why am I so thin? _He wondered. Then, he heard the breathing of a massive creature.

It's fangs glittered and it's long muzzle glistened in the moonlight. It's muzzle was drenched with blood..._cat's blood. _Thunderpaw leaped back in fear. _What was that thing? _His claws were unsheathed and his eyes were red coals. Thunderpaw tried to run, but for some reason, he was frozen to the spot. The amount of fear in his eyes, however, was no match for the amount of fury in the monster's eyes.

The creature lumbered forward viciously. Thunderpaw screamed inside his head as the monster picked him up, tearing his pelt apart with it's long, killing fangs. It's claws raked at him, spilling blood upon the forest floor. Thunderpaw wailed in agony. He heard a scream. Then, he realized that the scream he heard was coming from himself.

Thunderpaw, then, awoke in his nest. It was still dark outside and he must have not have been asleep for long. His fur was still there and his eyes were not clawed out.

That's when he realized...the scream from his dream was not his own.


	6. Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding

**:)Hey everybody:) It's MysteryWriter000! I realize it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter so here! This chapter focuses on mainly two characters, Sparksong and Ginger. I don't think it's as good as some of my other chapters but bear with me! The next chapter will be better. This chapter also is meant to be partly funny by the way. Though I won't take offense if it's not. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4:**

Sparksong was just exiting from Petalwind's den when she heard Mosstar's yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

She saw an apprentice exit the apprentices' den. His ears were pricked in confusion as he padded over to join the other cats beneath Mosstar.

Sparksong figured Mosstar was going tell the rest of the clan about the dispute with RiverClan that they had earlier. Her ice-blue eyes grew anxious as she sat next to Daisywater. She wondered how the Clan would react to this new-found rivalry with RiverClan. Things had already been tense with ShadowClan.

She missed the beginning to Mosstar's meeting. In result, she looked up to see him say, "Mapleleaf's patrol came across RiverClan today." A wave of surprise rippled over the cats nad they murmured among themselves.

"RiverClan?" questioned Rainfur, the ThunderClan elder. "Are you sure you don't mean ShadowClan?" Mosstar shook his head.

"No, we spotted RiverClan fleeing from WindClan's territory." His light, grey pelt rustled in the breeze as he spoke.

"Why did ThunderClan have to get involved then?" asked Forestgleam, a grey warrior. A murmur of agreement rose up from the cats below.

Sparksong shot a glance at Sapphirepaw. The silver apprentice was looking down at her paws, embarassed.

"Enough!" yowled Mosstar from his position at the Highledge. "It no longer matters why we got involved, we just are now. That's why I want all patrols to keep an eye out for any signs of RiverClan activity. If you can even smell the faintest trace of their scent on our territory, report back to me." Mosstar's eyes flashed with anger as he said it, and he jumped down from the Highledge, ending the meeting.

Sparksong spotted Forestgleam, the ThunderClan warrior, disappear into the thorn tunnel, his tail lashing back and forth. She remembered his comment during the meeting and bounded towards him. "Forestgleam!" she called, "wait up!"

Forestgleam looked at her in surprise, but Sparksong couldn't blame him. She had barely ever spoken to him in the past. "Don't blame Sapphirepaw for the battle!" she said breathlessly.

His forest-green eyes looked at her and Sparksong couldn't help but feel unsettling. "What are you talking about, Sparksong?" he asked in confusion.

Sparksong felt her pelt bristle emabarrassingly. _He didn't know about Sapphirepaw running across the WindClan border. _"Nothing," she tried to say calmly and marched off, back towards camp.

She spotted Petalwind, ThunderClan's medicine cat, coming towards her as soon as she stepped foot in the camp. Her violet eyes shining with disapproval. "Sparksong!" said the brown tabby. "I told you to take it easy! Why were you out of camp?"

Sparksong immediatly felt a pang in her hind leg where a RiverClan warrior had clawed it. Her dark, tabby pelt could still feel its claws raking against her wound, and the moist, wet blood oozing from it. Petalwind had taken care of the wound, and she obviously didn't want Sparkson accidently reopening it. Sparksong knew she had to tell the truth.

"I was just talking to Forestgleam about something," she said. For a second Sparksong thought Petalwind wouldn't believe her, but then she let out an amused purr. "What are you so amused about?" asked Sparksong curiously.

Petalwind had to restrain herself from letting out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Oh," she said in amusement, "I see." Sparksong blinked in confusion. _What was she talking about? _"I see," she repeated, "you were just with Forestgleam..."

Sparksong's hair fluffed out. That's when she realized that Petalwind thought there was something between her and Forestgleam! "Wait, no!" she said. "You don't understand!"

Petalwind winked at her. "Oh it's okay, Sparksong, I understand perfectly." Then, Petalwind set off to her den, tail straight up in the air.

Sparksong felt her pelt getting hot. _Why would she think that? _She glanced at Forestgleam. The grey tom was warming his pelt in the sunlight. He looked back at her with his forest-green eyes and Sparksong looked away, startled. She barely even knew him!

Hoping to keep her mind off the subject, she went over to share tongues with Daisywater, far away from the grey tom.

**Ginger's POV**

Ginger's wet belly fur dragged across the ground as she followed the silver she-cat. The she-cat trodded confidently in front of her, but Ginger was more hesitant in this new, unknown territory. She was especiallly careful after her fall in the river.

She had just been traveling, and she had stopped to take a drink. Then, she had leaned too close to the river and fell in. The cat who was in front of her now, had saved her. Ginger didn't want to admit it, but the she-cat was very brave. She wondered where she was taking her, but wherever it was, she knew she would have to leave soon.

"Are you okay?" Ginger looked up to see the she-cat break her thoughts. The cat was kind, Ginger would give her that.

"Yeah," replied Ginger, "I...I'm fine." Ginger saw surprise in the she-cat's green eyes and wondered why she was surprised.

"Well that's a mood change," she said. "Your not yelling at me anymore." Ginger hissed at her and looked away, immediatley changing her mood again. She didn't want to give this strange cat the satisfaction of knowing _why _her moods shifted so easily. "You know," the cat said, "I bet you would feel a whole lot better if you try not to look so hostile all the time."

Ginger shot her a hostile glare.

"Sheesh!" cried the cat, "I'm just trying to make conversation." Ginger looked at her with irritation. Maybe Ginger didn't _want _conversation. In fact, from Ginger's life expirience, she found it a whole lot easier to avoid.

Her paws trailed on the ground as she lashed her tail. The sun was slowly drying her fur and she relaxed, knowing at least her pelt should be dry soon. The rest of the water she shook off her pelt, the droplets of water trying to cling to her white and ginger hair.

That's when she felt the pair of eyes staring at her.

She let the she-cat go ahead of her a little bit. She could feel the eyes boring into her, but she could not see the spy. A scent drifted up into her little nose and she knew the cat was up high...maybe in the trees...

She looked up and scanned them. She almost overlooked the rustle of leaves. With one quick look she spotted a dark, raven tom. His amber eyes pierced her, shaking her to the bone. He was sturdily fastened into the trees, his claws sinking deep within the branch.

Ginger thought about whether she should tell the cat in front of her. Was this strange cat part of her, what she called, _clan? _Or was he an intruder? Most of her was itching to tell the cat in front of her, but she remembered she was still supposed to be angry with her. Judging by his scent, Ginger highly doubted he was apart of her clan. It smelled different.

Before Ginger could make her decision, the tom put a paw up to his mouth, signaling to not let the she-cat know he was here. Ginger almost yelled to the she-cat right then, but part of her stopped her. Part of her just didn't believe she could.

"Are you that _slow?_" yowled the she-cat. Ginger shook her head and ran up to meet the she-cat. Her green eyes were gazing at her with intensity. "We're about to enter RiverClan camp," she exclaimed. Ginger didn't exactly know what a _RiverClan _was, but she continued to listen. The she-cat continued. "I suggest you stick close too me, or they might think your an intruder."

Ginger looked at her with anxiety. Her paws were sweaty and her pelt was dry. "And what will they exactly do if they think I'm an intruder?" Her pelt felt a ripple of fear when the cat didn't reply. "Besides," she challenged, "why should I believe a cat who I dont' even know their name?"

The she-cat nodded her head in anknowledgement. Her gaze was filled with understanding. Ginger _hated _people trying to understand. "I understand how you might feel that way..." she said. Ginger felt her claws sheath in relaxation. Then, the cat continued and made Ginger flare with anger.

"I do understand... I'm Streamshine."


	7. Chapter 5: Hawk!

**I'm sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! I know I haven't been posting chapters lately. I will really try harder from now on. But today I finished Chapter five and six! I'm not sure if they're the best chapters ever, but I realized that I have not been posting for so long, that I need to get something up! Sorry for mistakes because, like I said, I wasn't very thourough in checking it. I also have some announcements.**

**MY STORY BRAVE HEARTS-** **Is going to be cancelled.** **I haven't had any reviews lately and I have been too focused on Bring the Thunder to update it. I have decided I am going to take it down soon and redo it. I will post it after I have finished this story. That way I can completley focused on Bring the Thunder.**

**NEW STORIES- ****As** **of now, I have some ideas for upcoming stories. I don't want to start another story currently because I am afraid one of my stories will end up like Brave Hearts.**

**Chapter 5:**

The scream pierced through the night, awakening sleeping cats. Thunderpaw's heart raced. _What was that? _A prickle went down his pelt as he thought of all the possibilities. All of the fear from his dream was replaced with a new fear, fear for his clanmates.

Deadpaw arose next to Thunderpaw. He looked around to see where the sound came from. His ears were pricked and his pink tongue curled in a yawn. "What's going on?" he said blinking.

Thunderpaw hesitated. "I'll tell you as soon as I find out," he answered. Without waiting for Deadpaw's response, he bounded out into the cool, crisp night air.

He saw a big shape flying in the sky. Its wings were beating fast and its tail feathers streamed behind it. It cried out. Thunderpaw's frozen-looking eyes stretched wide. "A hawk," he rasped quietly as he realized what it was. "A hawk!" he reapeted to echo the cry to his clanmates.

Cats who were not yet inside their dens scrambled along to find cover. They streamed past Thunderpaw, running for their lives. He stood there paralyzed, and his eyes were filled with fear. _What would they do now?_

Terror was in the air. Thunderpaw saw Darkstar jump into the confusion when the large bird landed. He leaped apon it, claws unsheathed. The great bird cried in terror, probably feeling the long, sharp claws pierce his wing. Though their Clan leader was strong, Thunderpaw knew his chances were slim of defeating the hawk. The best thing they could do was try to drive it away before it snatched up any cats.

Thunderpaw was about to hurl himself at the hawk when he spotted Nightclaw join in the battle with Darkstar. The raven tom scratched at the bird's eyes while Darkstar held on tightly to his wings. The great bird shook violently, trying to fling Darkstar off his back.

Thunderpaw looked at Deadpaw who was cowering by the entrance to the apprentices' den. He mouthed something to Thunderpaw that looked like, _Do we fight or hide? _Thunderpaw shrugged.

He heard a screech of terror and looked over to see Darkstar on the ground. "Darkstar!" Nightclaw gasped. Nightclaw raced over to Darkstar's side. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he turned to spit out blood.

Nightclaw tried to rouse their leader, but he did not stir. "Nightclaw, run!" Thunderpaw yelled.

A sneer curled apon Nightclaw's lip. "Don't tell me what to do, apprentice!" he spat back.

Thunderpaw glanced back at the hawk which was turning to face Nightclaw, talons in the air. "Nightclaw-" he began. This time Nightclaw whirled around, coming face to face with the huge bird. A horrible, strangled sound emitted from his mouth.

Then, a flash of gray streamed between Nightclaw and the monster. Before Thunderpaw could make out what it was, it tackled the hawk and brought it to the ground. Nightclaw was pushed aside. It was ShadowClan's deputy, Swiftsmoke.

Thunderpaw drew in a breath and ran over to Darkstar. Darkstar's breathing was shallow and his fur was matted with blood and feathers. Darkstar's eyes were clouded.

Thunderpaw turned to Nightclaw. "Is he dead?" he asked in anxiety.

Nightclaw snorted. "Mousebrain, he's losing a life!" He looked at Nightclaw but couldn't find a trace of sadness at his leader's seventh life being lost.

He turned again to see a ShadowClan queen, Bluepoppy, at the entrance to the nursery. She shreiked as she saw the bird coming towards her. While she wrapped her tail protectivly around her kits, Thunderpaw went over to her to help. Swiftsmoke, who was Thunderpaw's father, called to him. He knew he didn't want Thunderpaw to get hurt, but he continued anyways.

"Are the kits okay?" Thunderpaw asked, breathlessly. The queen was licking them fierecly.

Bluepoppy eyes were clouded and she mewed, "I can't find Webkit anywhere! He may have been eaten by that stupid bird!" Thunderpaw highly doubted this. After all, the hawk was probably still trying to claw his father to shreds.

"It's okay, Bluepoppy," he reassured her, "I'll find Webkit!" The ShadowClan queen looked doubtful, but Thunderpaw had no time for doubts. He saw the fear in her eyes and hoped for her sake that Webkit was found.

Racing out of the nursery, Thunderpaw spotted Willowpaw fleeing from the great bird. "Help me!" she screamed. _Oh no!_

Thunderpaw hurled himself at the bird. A wad of feathers got caught in his mouth. The hawk waved its talons and made a deep wound on Thunderpaw's left shoulder. It cut his skin and he screamed. He tried to twist out of the bird's hold with a battle move Nightclaw had shown him.

"Hmmp," he said as he hit the ground. Thunderpaw tried to get up, but he couldn't. It felt as it he could never get up again.

_Oh StarClan. _He thought. _Am I dieing? _He looked down and realized his claw was twisted. His will kept him going. "Stupid bird!" he muttered.

When his gaze rested on the bird he saw a limp white body in its jaws. He immediatly reconized the shape.

Webkit.

Bluepoppy watched it with an expression of horror on her face. She got into position, ready to pounce. "No!" Thunderpaw hissed. "Stay with your kits." She looked at him with blazing eyes but nodded.

Despite his wounds, Thunderpaw leaped on the hawk. His heart was pounding heavily. He looked over at Webkit and was relieved when Webkit looked back. Thunderpaw tried to get the kit, but the hawk took off.

Thunderpaw looked down to see his clanmates get smaller and smaller. He gulped. This wasn't part of the plan. He lunged his paws at hte creature, trying to get it to go down. "Take us back down, you stupid bird!" he yelled.

Thunderpaw bit hard on the hawk's legs. It automatically released them both. Falling, he grabbed the white scruff of Webkit. If he didn't have all the fur in his mouth, he would have said, "Don't worry it will be okay."

Then, he faded into darkness.

**How'd you like the dramatic ending? Remember favorite, subscribe, and review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Rogues and Kittypets

**Enjoy Chapter 6! Sorry if I rushed through Amethyst's POV I meant to put in more detail but I really needed to post a chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

Streamshine felt sorry for the cat called Ginger. As soon as they entered RiverClan camp her clanmates shot Ginger and her curious glances. She wasn't even sure if Ginger knew she was being looked at because the cat seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Streamshine directed Ginger to Minnowface, who was the RiverClan medicine cat and went over to share a fish with Sandwater. As she watched Minnowface and Ginger's fur disappear into the medicine cat den, she hoped Troutstar would not be angry with her for taking Ginger to Minnowface first instead of him. Sandwater came back with a large, plump fish. The ginger warrior eyed her.

"So," she began, "who's the cat?" Streamshine sighed.

"A rogue, I suppose," she answered. "I found her drowing in the river."

Sandwater unsheathed her claws. "In _our _territory?" she asked. Streamshine nodded.

"It's okay. I think she's fine," meowed Streamshine. Sandwater snorted. Streamshine knew it might take awhile to convince her clanmates Ginger was no harm.

Streamshine pushed the fish toward Sandwater. "Here," she said, "I'm not hungry anymore." Sandwater shrugged and bit into the prey.

Streamshine was too nervous to eat. Would her leader be angry with her for showing a rogue their camp? She was the deputy. Didn't that mean she was supposed to be an example?

"You sure you don't want any of this?" Sandwater said with her mouth full. Then, the ginger warrior swallowed. "Hey," she continued. "Shouldn't you be telling Troutstar about the rogue?"

Streamshine gaped. _How could I be so stupid? Troutstar! Duh! _She raced over to the den immediatly.

Cautiously pacing in front of his den, she waited. Sure enough, a deep voice called, "Come in." Wary, Streamshine walked into the den. Troutstar was in his nest. Streamshine felt guilty because it looked like she had woken him from a well-needed rest. His tawny fur clung to his frame, ruffled.

"Yes, Streamshine?" he said in his strong, deep voice. Streamshine felt like a thorn was caught in her throat. What was she supposed to say? _Hey, Troutstar, guess what I did today? I saved a rogue from drowning in a river, then brought her back into camp when she could attack us all! What do you think? _She shuddered. There was no way she was going to say that.

"I...um..." blood pulsed in her ears. She had not been deputy very long. "I rescued a rogue today from the river." Troutstar's ears perked. His green gaze was intent on what she was saying. "She is with Minnowface right now."

Troutstar hesitated for a second and said, "How long is she staying?" His claws were grappling tightly to the moss bedding. "How long?" he reapeted.

Streamshine bowed her head respectfully. "She was badly injured and I want her to heal." Streamshine paused, glad that her voice was steady. Even though she secretly wanted the rogue to stay, she knew it wasn't her decision. "However, after she is fully-recovered I think it should be your choice."

Troutstar nodded. "I shall not make my decision yet."

Relief flooded Streamshine. Ginger seemed to weak to be out on her own. "Thank you, Troutstar," she said. Then, without a word she slinked out of the leader's den.

**Amethyst's (Ame's) POV**

"Stop prodding me with your paw, furball!"

"Not until you answer me!"

"I'm busy!"

"Busy with what?"

"Um...Ignoring you."

Sterling was going to get into trouble...yet again. Amethyst shook the burrs from her brown pelt. "We almost got caught by those wild cats a couple of days ago," Ame said. "Are you really going to risk something like that happening again?"

Sterling rubbed against her playfully. "Correction...we did get caught."

"Well at least by only one!" she reminded him.

"Which is why we have to withold to our promise," he pointed out. Ame blushed as the arrangment of the situation settled in. She fixed her eyes on her paws.

Leaning over to Sterling, she whispered, "What if he's dangerous?" The thought had probbed at her ever since the night at the island.

Sterling fixated his golden eyes on her. There was a mischevious twinkle in them. He puffed out his chest boldly, "No wild cat can beat me!"

Ame giggled. "But a rotten log can sure scare you." Sterling's grey pelt seemed to turn red. Ame added, "I saw your fur."

Ame licked her long fur, getting out the last of the thorns. Sterling looked through the dark, dense bushes. "I told you there was a hole there," he said, "we can leave now and be back when our housefolk call us in." Ame staggered. _Now? But he'll just get himself into trouble again...Maybe I can keep him from going._

"Okay," she said in agreement. Sterling looked at her surprised. "Though, I would prefer maybe to...hunt." She tried to surpress a smile when she thought of her plan.

"I suppose," answered Sterling. He dropped into a hunting crouch. Ame noticed how his tail dragged on the ground, making noise, and he was putting to much weight on his forepaws. "I am a perfect hunter."

Ame looked down at her paws. "Well, but you might want to...um...not put so much weight on your forepaws." She felt shy about telling others what to do. "I mean...if you think that will help," she stammered.

Sterling started up at her. "Hey, if you wanted to give me advice you could've just said so." Ame opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. _Your not even going to really hunt! _She told herself.

Stalking over in the opposite direction of Sterling, she thought of her plan. The best thing she could do was to play on his weaknesses. Sterling may be an okay hunter, but she knew his attention spand was short. That's what she could use to her advantage.

Amethyst bent down to pick up a rock. It's dry, sharp stone touched her tongue. _Gosh, _thought Ame, _this tastes horrible! _She tried to ignore it and continue on with her plan. She heaved and tossed the rock to the area around Sterling. His ears perked at once and he dropped into position. _Good, _thought Ame, _He thinks there's a mouse._

"I'm sorry, Ame," Sterling meowed, "there was so much mice I couldn't help myself! But now it's too late to meet you-know-who. Our housefolk will get worried."

Ame looked down at her paws. "That's..." _Great! Now you won't get into trouble and we both won't get hurt! _"...too bad" Sterling nodded.

Amethyst leaped up onto the fence. Her plan had gone perrrfectly. Still, looking at the disappointment in her best friend's eyes, Ame wondered if she had done the right thing by distracting him so he wouldn't be able to leave the garden. A stab of guilt pierced through her. _No you did the right thing! _She sighed. Sometimes it felt as every decision would feel like a thorn in her pelt.

"Ame! He's here!" Sterling's voice echoed. _Oh no! He came here. What have I done? _She leaped down from the fence at once. In the middle of their garden stood a raven tom with sharp amber eyes. She could feel her pelt prickle.

Then, Sterling nodded in greeting. "Hello, Darkwind." Ame was impressed at how cool he looked in this situation but noticed the tip of his tail was twitching with nervousness.

Darkwind looked at them in acknowledgement. "I held out my part of the deal," he said, unsheathing his claws, "now you hold up yours."

**Remember favorite, subscribe, and review!**


	9. Chapter 7: Forestgleam Has Girl Issues

**Chapter 7:**

"Now, let's try a new move." Mapleleaf's voice rang out.

Sapphirepaw too a deep breath. Her silver fur prickled with annoyance. _Why can't he give me a break? _Ever since the battle with RiverClan, her mentor had been training her harder than ever.

"Normally, you would have your claws unsheathed during this move, so you can rake your opponent's belly." Mapleleaf said. "However, since we're only training, I want you to keep your claws sheathed."

Sapphirepaw snorted. Did he think she was a kit? She new to keep her claws sheathed! Her paws itched to get to the _actual_ move, "Can we actually fight now?" she complained.

Mapleleaf ignored her comment. "I will demonstrate how to use the move," he said. Sapphirepaw braced herself. Mapleleaf turned onto his side and slid under her. He immediately got back up on all four paws when he was done. "When you slide under them," he explained, "Rake their belly with your claws."

Sapphirepaw wasn't really listening, but more irritated with the fact that Mapleleaf seemed to be acting like it was her first day of training. When she had ran across the border, she had just been thinking of other cats! Weren't there cats in WindClan with families and mates, like in ThunderClan! The thought puzzled her. If she had a tom that would love her, care for her, who would she put first? Her mate or her clan…

"Are you listening?" Mapleleaf's impatient mew broke her thoughts. Sapphirepaw nodded, knowing that she hadn't. When Mapleleaf asked her to demonstrate, she stepped forward, paws weighing heavy with her lie.

She turned onto her side and slide under Mapleleaf's belly, using her paws like she was raking his belly. She landed upright after, but then, stumbled and fell down. Mapleleaf immediately pounced on her and Sapphirepaw let out a, "mpph!" Mapleleaf meowed, "If you don't stay balanced your attacker will pounce on you!"

Sapphirepaw's pelt grew red. She'd been too busy thinking about sliding under, she hadn't focused on landing upright. _Was Mapleleaf trying to make her look bad? _She got up and smoothed her silver fur. "Maybe," Mapleleaf said, "we should just stop for today." The tom turned around and exited the clearing.

Sapphirepaw followed tiredly. She ran into the undergrowth, with the shade of the trees reflecting on her pelt. The sun was slinking quickly into the sky, and she guessed it was about Sunhigh. The sun's rays relaxed her, warming up her whole body. Her breathing heaved, as she tried to keep up with the brown warrior. When they entered through the thorn tunnel, she saw Mapleleaf drop and sit by the nursery. _Rockbelly. _She thought_. He's probably worried about Rockbelly, she should be kitting soon._

Her eyes filled with longing. Sapphirepaw flicked her tail. She didn't think she would ever be loved like that, not now…not ever. Was it because she was the deputy's daughter? Or maybe something else…

Across the clearing, she spotted Sparksong sitting in the sun. Forestgleam got up and moved toward the dark tabby. She saw Sparksong's ear twitch and she got up and went over to Daisywater. Forestgleam kept trying to talk to her, but Sparksong got up again and moved across the clearing. Sapphirepaw's eyes flickered with amusement. Somebody had the opposite problem.

Petalwind stood in the entrance to her den. She beckoned Sapphirepaw towards her with the flick of a tail. Sapphirepaw ran up to her. "What is it?" she asked the medicine cat, "do you need help gathering herbs?" The brown she-cat shook her head. When she disappeared into the den, Sapphirepaw followed.

Petalwind handed her some kind of root. "Burdock root," she explained, "can you get the mud off of it for me?" Sapphirepaw grew confused. Surely Petalwind could brush it off herself! She took the root. The mud was clinging to the wet root like moss on a rock.

"Okay, what did you really bring me in for?" Sapphirepaw mewed. She continued to brush off the mud. The medicine cat didn't meet her eyes. "I…" she began, "received a prophecy."

Sapphirepaw almost dropped the root. "What?" she gasped. A prophecy! When? Where? How? Who did it include? Was it bad? Was it good? Too many questions filled her mind and she couldn't seem to decide which to as. All that came out was, "Why are you telling me?"

Petalwind sighed heavily. Her eyes darted among the stock of herbs. "I think…it includes you." Sapphirepaw's eyes stretched wide. _I'm only an apprentice! _Petalwind spoke up again, "I will recite the prophecy for you." She closed her eyes and recited, "_The storm's fury will save the wind and the ginger, the stream, and sapphire will bring peace to corruption." _She opened her eyes, "I think sapphire refers to you."

A musty silence filled the den. Sapphirepaw meowed, "B…bu…but I'm only an apprentice!" Petalwind's violet eyes were shaded with shadows.

Wolfgrowl burst through the entrance. "Petalwind!" he snorted, "stop talking to my daughter and go to the nursery! Rockbelly's kitting!" Petalwind froze for a second, then darted out of the den.

Wolfgrowl just gave Sapphirepaw a cold glare and she padded outside.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was tense. Cats in camp, could hear Rockbelly's scream. Mapleleaf was distraught, and he paced in front of the nursery in anxiety. Sapphirepaw peered into the nursery. Petalwind was at Rockbelly's side and Mapleleaf wasn't far away. She could see the medicine cat speak to Rockbelly in a soothing voice. "Breathe," she said, "just breathe. You're going to be okay."<p>

Rockbelly nodded though she was still wincing. Sapphirepaw padded out of the nursery. She wondered if she was going to ever have kits. After all, she was a she-cat, did that mean the clan expected her to? She wouldn't mind, but Sapphirepaw just couldn't imagine herself as a mother.

With one glance at the fresh-kill pile, she could tell that it was low, and some cats needed to be fed. Especially Rockbelly, if she was kitting. Sapphirepaw knew that Mapleleaf was too busy to tae her hunting. Perhaps one of the other warriors could. She padded over to Sparksong. "Hey Sparksong, could you take me hunting since Mapleleaf is too busy?" she asked.

Sparksong looked up at Sapphirepaw with relief. "Yes!" she said hastily, "yes, let's go now!" The new warrior got to her paws and Sapphirepaw followed her out of the camp. They were halfway through the camp entrance when we heard a voice, "Hey, Sparksong, wait!"

It was Petalwind's brother, Forestgleam. He raced up to Sparksong's side. "Sparksong!" he said, "I've been trying to talk to you all morning. What's the matter?"

Sapphirepaw grinned as Sparksong blushed. It was obvious she had been avoiding him. Sapphirepaw started to slip out of the thorn tunnel alone. _Maybe I should leave them alone. _She thought with a smile. But before she could slip out unnoticed, Sparksong pulled her back. "Oh no," she said to me in a low voice, "you are not leaving me alone with him."

She looked over at Forestgleam, but Sapphirepaw didn't think he heard Sparksong. Sapphirepaw exclaimed, "We were just going hunting. Do you want to join us?"

Forestgleam nodded slowly. "Okay. Where are we going to hunt?"

"ShadowClan border," Sparksong's voice cut in. "I wanted to check if they've been over the border anyway." We both nodded our heads and followed Sparksong as she darted out of camp. She was fast. Really fast. Even Forestgleam couldn't keep up and trailed beside Sapphirepaw.

It wasn't long before they scented prey. "Squirrel," Sapphirepaw whispered, "I'll get it." When the others didn't protest, she dropped into position, keeping her tail up so it was barely above the ground. The squirrel was close by, nibbling on a beech nut. Her paw steps were light and she inched forward. _Snap! _A twig broke beneath her paws and the Squirrel looked up from it's nut in fright. Sapphirepaw knew it was going to run, so she shot forward quickly and killed her prey with a swipe of her paw.

"Good job!" Sparksong and Forestgleam said in unison. Sapphirepaw purred with delight and buried the kill with her paw. _In your face Mapleleaf! _

They walked a little farther, sniffing around the border with ShadowClan, and Sapphirepaw kept alert for any unfriendly guests. She didn't know if ShadowClan was bluffing when they said they might need a little more room to "stretch their claws" at the gathering, but she wasn't going to take a chance.

Forestgleam trailed beside her still while Sparksong was ahead, stalking a thrush. He looked at Sapphirepaw and asked, "Why does Sparksong hate me?"

She grew shocked. He really thought Sparksong hated him! He looked at her, every bit of seriousness in his eyes. She almost laughed out loud. "Hate you?" she choked, "I really doubt she hates you."

He shrugged. "She's been avoiding me all day. I just don't understand it. Maybe...maybe she just doesn't like me." He hung his head down.

"Nonsense," Sapphirepaw hissed, "if you think she hates you, your a mousebrain. Can't you see?"

"See what?" Forestgleam asked.

_Wow. _She thought. _Toms are dumb._ She just shook her head and looked down. Sparksong flicked her tail for silence ahead. Her eyes were intent on something in the distance. For a second, Sapphirepaw forgot about Forestgleam's "problem."

"What is it?" Forestgleam asked. Sparksong's eyes stretched wide. _Something's seriously wrong_, Sapphirepaw thought.

"What is it?" she repeated.

Sparksong gestured to something in the distance with her tail, "Look." A strange scent filled Sapphirepaw's nose. It was a foul, horrible stench. _Wait a second. _She thought. _No, no, no...it can't be...no...not..._

But it was too late because Sparksong spoke Sapphirepaw's thoughts. "ShadowClan."


End file.
